Diario de una Muerte
by caaam
Summary: ¿QUÉ LE PASARÍA A BELLA SI EDWARD SE ENCUENTRA JUSTO EN EL LUGAR INCORRECTO EN EL MOMENTO INCORRECTO? ¿EN QUÉ CAMBIARÍA SU VIDA?


**DIARIO DE UNA MUERTE  
_BY: CAAAM_**

**SUMMARY: ¿QUÉ LE PASARÍA A BELLA SI EDWARD SE ENCUENTRA JUSTO EN EL LUGAR INCORRECTO EN EL MOMENTO INCORRECTO? ¿EN QUÉ CAMBIARÍA SU VIDA? **

_**Bueno acá les traigo un, no sé, sería un one-shoot, un cuento, no sé, cómo ustedes quieran tomarlo. Con este cuento participé de los torneos bonaerenses acá en Argentina. Me fue bien, la verdad, espero que lo disfruten como disfruté yo escribiéndolo.**_

_**Comenten y díganme si quieren que escriba algunos capítulos más con algunas ideas que tengo en mente. No sería un cambio de pareja ni nada. Si quieren que así sea imagínense a una persona común que ustedes quieran con el nombre de Edward. Igual, cambiaría algunas partes y no sería igual el primer capítulo a este. Ustedes avísenme.**_

* * *

El sol centelleaba reluciente por el cielo de la ciudad de Kansas. Yo me encontraba estudiando para el tan ansiado parcial por el que me estaba preparando hace ya más de tres meses. Estaba en la división de educación. Sí, quería ser profesora de literatura. Esa era una de mis pasiones. Siempre quise escribir un libro y que esté en la lista de clásicos como todos mis libros favoritos. Romeo y Julieta, Las mil y una noches, Otelo…

Si bien ese era uno de mis sueños, yo tenía otros, como tener un esposo, una casa, hijos corriendo por el parque, en fin, tener una familia.

Dejé todos los libros arriba de la mesa del comedor de lo que alguna vez fue una casa de familia y me dirigí hacia la escalera. Antes de entrar a mi cuarto sentí unas pequeñas lágrimas caer por mi mejilla. Esto me pasaba cada vez que recordaba lo feliz que fui hasta hacía nueve años. Sí, lo feliz que fui, porque ya no era más. El destino se llevó todo lo que yo quería. Mi amor de la infancia y prometido, mis hermanas, mis padres, mis suegros. A todos los que yo alguna vez tuve conmigo.

Fui hasta mi mesita de luz y abrí el cajón. Dentro había fotos, cartas, pastillas para el insomnio, mi diario, mi anillo de compromiso y una cadenita con una "B" y una "E" entrelazadas. Tomé mi diario y lo abrí en la primera hoja. Antes había escrito "MI VIDA EN LETRAS", pero después de la tragedia lo taché y puse en lo que me había convertido.

_"DIARIO DE UNA MUJER SIN NADA"_

Sentí caer más lágrima pero no me detuve, sabía que lo que venía ahora costaría demasiado, pero alguna vez lo tendría que hacer. Y estaba lista. Era el momento. Di vuelta otra página más y se veía la desastrosa letra que empecé a hacer después de la muerte de él.

_Martes 12 de Abril de 2OO1 a las 17:26 hs._

_Mañana se cumplirá un año exacto de cuando Edward me pidió matrimonio en la fiesta de graduación. Estoy emocionadísima. Mañana también voy a confesarle algo maravilloso que descubrí hace unos días. Fue así._

_Estaba en la casa de mi hermana. Ella estaba cocinando para nosotras, cuando de la nada sentí mareos. Me sostuve de la mesa tratando de pasar desapercibida, pero mi hermana me descubrió y se acercó a mí._

_- ¿Qué te pasó, Bella?_

_- Nada, sólo fue un mareo._

_- ¿Enserio?_

_- Sí. Aunque desde hace unos días tengo estos síntomas._

_- Ah, y tú crees que estás…_

_- Sí, creo que estoy embarazada._

_Después de confesarle eso a mi hermana, me obligó a hacerme una prueba casera de embarazo y para felicidad mía dio positiva. _

_No le conté nada a Edward porque quería que sea una sorpresa, y se la daría el día de nuestro "aniversario"._

_23:45 hs_

_Me estoy muriendo de sueño. Mejor me voy a la cama, pero antes quería escribir que estoy muy nerviosa por mañana. No sé como se lo va a tomar Edward. ¿Y si no lo quiere? ¿Y si me deja por qué comos muy jóvenes para tener hijos? No lo soportaría. Si me deja no voy a servir para nada. Pero tengo que dejar de pensar en negativo. _

_Deseame suerte._

_Besos, Bella._

Di vuelta la página, acordándome de cuando escribí eso. Al otro día le dije a Edward que estaba embarazada y temiendo por su reacción corrí al baño sin esperar a que me diera una respuesta. Tal vez, estaba siendo muy extremista pero en realidad tenía mucho, demasiado miedo a que me deje. Ya habíamos hablado de este tema, y habíamos acordado que queríamos tener hijos, pero en un futuro. Primero terminaríamos la universidad, nos casaríamos, tendríamos una vida ya planificada, y… yo me vengo a embarazar deshaciendo todos esos planes que habíamos creado.

Eso, no significaba que yo no quería tener ese hijo. Al contrario, era lo mejor que la vida me había mandado, pero si Edward no lo quería, no tenía otra opción que sacarle todo el peso de encima a él, y seguir mi vida con mi futuro hijo. Cumplir las obligaciones de madre, darle una vida digna... serían muchos sacrificios los que tendría que hacer pero todo lo hubiera hecho por mi bebé.

Pero lo mejor fue que Edward corrió a buscarme y me tranquilizó diciendo que también él pensaba que era lo mejor, que si no lo quería lo podríamos dar en adopción pero que no lo podríamos matar, ya que era un ser humano como nosotros. Tratando de procesar toda esa información, tardé por lo menos más de cinco minutos ya que Edward me estaba zarandeando, no fuerte, pero en sí, eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Le dije que no, que me había malinterpretado, que lo que temía era su reacción, no el tener un hijo. Él, me confesó que eso era lo más lindo que nos podría pasar en la vida y que mejor que casarnos pronto para que no vayan hablando mal de nosotros.

Me reí. Él siempre con su mente chapada a la antigua. Quiso que nos casáramos pronto para que la gente no hablara mal de mí, siempre tan caballero. Eso era una de las cosas que me había enamorado de él. No le importaba lo que digan de él, siempre y cuando no se metieran conmigo o con alguien de su familia. Habíamos acordado casarnos para el 11 de septiembre.

Vuelvo a mi diario y estaba todo escrito en letras mayúsculas.

_Lunes 29 de Julio del 2OO1 a las 19:07 hs._

_¡AH, YA TENGO EL VESTIDO! Es hermoso, es como siempre lo había soñado. Blanco, largo, tiene detalles de florcitas en la parte de la panza. Todavía le faltan muchos detalles, pero hoy a la mañana me lo fui a probar y hasta ahora va todo bien. No lo puedo creer falta algo más que un mes, y es como si fuera ayer que Edward me lo propuso._

_Mi hermana está más eufórica que yo. Ella me está haciendo el vestido. ¿Ya lo había mencionado? Ella es diseñadora de una agencia muy prestigiosa y me preguntó, bueno, más bien me exigió, por favor si podía diseñarme el vestido. Claro que le dije que sí, ya que me encantaban sus modelos._

_Ahora, a hablar del pequeño Edward Anthony. Mi pancita ya se va notando, no tanto, pero hay un leve bulto. Ya estoy de 3 meses. Pasó mucho tiempo, pero todavía me falta. Mis senos ya se estaban contorneando más de lo que los tengo. Edward me carga por eso. _

_Hice algunas compras hoy. Remeritas, pantaloncitos, escarpines. Todo en verde y en azul, ya que presiento que va a ser un varón, el papá cree que va a ser una nena, pero yo estoy segura, ¡No! Segurísima que va a ser un nene. Llámalo sexto sentido, o como quieras, pero yo siento eso._

_Estoy sintiendo la puerta de entrada, Edward llegó del trabajo. Me voy a hacerle la cena._

_Besos, Bella._

El vestido había quedado hermoso. Lo sigo teniendo, aunque nunca lo haya usado. Está en la parte que no alcanzo a ver del ropero, todo destrozado y sucio de lodo. Me lo saqué después de la tragedia y lo enterré en el ropero.

Seguí dando vuelta las páginas y me concentré solamente en los días que habíamos ido a hacerme las ecografías.

_Viernes 12 de Agosto del 2OO1 a las 10:56 _

_Hoy tenemos que ir a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños a Edward, ya que el 16 es su día especial. Todavía no tengo decidido que comprarle, si un perfume de esos que me gustan a mí, una camisa, un pijama. Quiero comprarle algo especial. Él, el año pasado para mí cumple, me regaló la colección completa de los libros de Shakespeare, algo que fue muy emotivo e importante para mi, porque lo venía intentando comprar desde hacía rato. Bueno, en fin, tendré que pensarlo en el Shopping, pues ahora no se me ocurre nada._

_Cambiando de tema drásticamente. Mi embarazo va más que bien. Esta madrugada me agarró mi primer antojo. Hice a Edward que se levantara y me fuera a comprar un batido de banana. Fue algo raro, porque no me gusta la banana, pero mi prioridad en este momento es que mi pequeño EC esté bien._

_Me está sonando la panza, mejor me voy a hacerme algo para comer. Este embarazo me está revolucionando las hormonas y tengo hambre cada cinco minutos. Voy a terminar como una ballena. _

_Besos, Bella._

Al final le compré una corbata. No tenía muy buen humor ese día, y estaba muy cansada. No había dormido en toda la noche imaginándome como sería mi casamiento. Aunque no se lo había contado a Edward, yo hubiera preferido que el casorio lo hiciéramos en Kansas, mi ciudad natal, no en Nueva York, pero eso era lo que le tocaba elegir a él.

Volví al mundo concentrándome de vuelta en mi diario. Era muy difícil recordar, y más cuando todo tendría que haber sido perfecto. Yo en este momento podría estar sentada en esta cama con Edward en mis brazos y haciéndonos mimos mientras que disfrutamos el día a día de nuestra vida. Pero eso no pasó.

_Martes 16 de Agosto de 2OO1 a las 14:18 hs._

_¡Por fin llegó el día! Hoy era el cumpleaños de Edward. Ayer le compré una corbata porque no sabía qué comprarle. Pero le tengo preparada una sorpresa especial para después de que se vayan todos de la cena que vamos a hacer en su honor. Me compré para eso, un hermoso pijamita azul, que es su color favorito. Tengo todo "fríamente calculado". _

_Con el embarazo va todo genial. Cada día estoy más ansiosa por que nazca._

_Mejor me voy a preparar todo para la cena. _

_Besos, Edward._

_Jueves 18 de Agosto de 2OO1 a las 19:24 hs._

_Ayer no pude escribir. Estuve todo el día emocionada. A la mañana ansiosa porque me preparaba y a la tarde porque por fin me dirían el sexo del bebé. La ecografía fue emocionante. Estaban Edward y mi hermana acompañándome. _

_Ni Edward ni yo nos esperábamos lo que nos dijeron. No íbamos a tener un bebé, ¡Si no dos! Fue una noticia muy hermosa. _

_Yo estaba acostada sobre la cama mientras el doctor estaba pasándome el ecógrafo y de repente se quedó mirando la pantalla atentamente. Me asusté. Pensé que algo estaba pasando con mi bebé. Pero no. Fue algo mucho mejor, y más lindo. _

_Dios, no puedo dejar de repetirlo. No sólo voy a tener un bebé, si no voy a tener dos…_

_¡AHH! Quiero gritar. _

_El doctor me dijo que quizás en la próxima ecografía ya sepa el sexo del bebé porque en esta no se notaba. _

_Me fui contenta de casa y llegué muy excitada. _

_Llamé a mamá y a papá a Argentina siendo allá las 16 hs. Sí, ellos vivían con mi abuela en la localidad, creo que así se dice allá, de San Martín, Provincia de Buenos Aires. Se emocionaron muchísimo y me dijeron que dentro de dos semanas salía el vuelo de ellos para venir acá y después nos iríamos todos juntos a Nueva York para festejar mi casamiento. _

_Esto es increíble, solamente faltan 24 días para ser la mujer de Edward. Voy a dejar de ser Isabella Swan y pasaría a ser Isabella de Cullen._

_Besos, Bella. _

Sonó el teléfono que me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Corrí a atender porque no sabía hace cuanto tiempo estaba sonando, ya que podría haber empezado a sonar antes y yo ni cuenta que me daba.

- ¿Diga?

- Hola, ¿se encuentra la señora Isabella Swan?

- Sí, soy yo, ¿quién habla?

- Hablo de la tintorería dónde dejó unas camperas hace una semana. Quería saber si va a pasarlas a buscar.

- ¿Todavía no las pasé a buscar?

- No señora, y quer…

- Sí, ya estoy yendo. Disculpen mi descuido, me había olvidado.

- No señora, no pasa nada.

Corté el teléfono y me dirigí hacia la tintorería que quedaba a unas dos cuadras de mi casa. Caminé no tan rápido, porque no quería cansarme, pero tampoco tan lento. Era un paso normal. Cuando entré había una señora no tan anciana frente a un mostrador.

- Hola, soy Isabella Swan, vengo a buscar unas camperas que dejé hace una semana, y me olvidé de pasarlas a buscar.

- Oh, querida, te acabo de llamar. Perdona mi intromisión en tomarme el atrevimiento de llamarte a tu casa, pero me resultaba raro, ya que siempre pasas a retirar la ropa a tiempo.

Esa voz correspondía a la señora que me había llamado, ¡Qué vergüenza! Mira que pasar a retirar la ropa no era muy difícil y menos teniéndolo tan cerca de mi casa y yo me vengo a olvidar.

- No, señora, discúlpeme que mis camperas la hayan molestado toda la semana aquí, pero sinceramente me había olvidado completamente de las camperas.

- No me diga señora, llámame Lucy.

- Y usted Lucy sólo llámeme Bella. Soy muy joven para que me digan señora.

Lucy envolvió mis camperas en una bolsa y me cobró.

- Disculpa Lucy, no volverá a pasar.

- No te preocupes, cualquier cosa, yo te la guardo. Parece que tu cabeza está en otra sintonía en este momento.

¿Lo que decía Lucy era verdad? ¿Puede que mi mente ahora esté en un lugar diferente que mi cuerpo?

Si tenía que decir la verdad, eso llegaría a ser una opción. Puede que como se acerque la fecha del aniversario yo esté en cualquier lado.

Caminé despacio a casa. No me quise apurar. Pasé por la plaza central y me quedé viendo a la cantidad de parejas adolescentes que estaban sentadas en los bancos. Haciéndose mimos, abrazados sin hablar, otros dirigiéndose miradas que decían todo, etc. Continué mi camino hacia mi casa y subí otra vez la escalera que me separaba de mi habitación.

Pasé de largo mi cama, donde estaba todo lo que había dentro del cajón de la mesita de luz desparramado por todos lados, y fui directo hacia el armario dónde guardaba todas las cosas que no iba a usar hasta el próximo invierno. Colgué las camperas en su lugar habitual. ¡Uff! No me había dado cuenta lo pesadas que eran hasta que las colgué.

Iba saliendo del ropero cuando un golpe sordo me hizo parar. Di la vuelta y vi todos los sacos colgados esparcidos por el suelo.

_Se ve que tampoco resistió el peso…_

Con cansancio, fui hasta donde estaba el desastre que hacía poco menos de 20 segundos se había producido. Levanté todo y lo puse en su lugar tardando más tiempo del estimado, hasta que una caja blanca por encima de mi llamó mi atención.

Fui hasta la habitación y llevé el banquito del tocador hasta el armario. Se subí encima de este y tomé la caja para poder ver el contenido.

Era una caja muy bonita la verdad, con detalles en dorado. Corrí algunas cosas sobre la cama y apoyé la caja. Corrí la tapa y volví a sentir lo mismo que la última vez que la había cerrado para no volverla a abrir más. Una necesidad de llorar me invadió por completo otra vez. Pero no. No tengo que llorar.

Si se preguntan cómo fue pasar de estar comprometida a pasar a estar viuda, se los respondo. Es lo más difícil que a uno le puede pasar.

_Estaba en mi casa arreglándome para mi boda. Por fin el gran día había llegado. Estaba con el peluquero que ya estaba terminando de peinarme dentro de la habitación. Cuando este se vaya, en la puerta de calle estaba una limusina esperándome para llevarme hasta el altar prefabricado dentro de las "Twins Towers" cómo solía llamarlas Edward. Sí, no quería que nadie esté conmigo. Obligué a todo el mundo a quedarse dónde se celebraría la boda y no dónde tenía que estar yo. Lo veía como algo completamente innecesario._

_Bajé la escalera, ya que todo estaba listo para dar el gran paso hacia el altar, y me puse a repasar si no me olvidaba nada._

_Peinado. Listo._

_Maquillaje. Listo._

_Algo azul y viejo. Listo. Era una cadena que me regaló mi madre que había pertenecido a mis antepasados y se iba pasando de generación en generación._

_Algo nuevo. Listo. Mi vestido era nuevo, así que lo contamos como tal._

_Algo prestado. Listo. Era la una liga blanca que había pertenecido a mi hermana._

_Listo. Ya estaba todo preparado._

_- Señorita, ya es hora._

_Ahora viene la parte de los nervios. _

_Me subí a la limusina y esperé a que el chofer arrancase para así poder llamar a mi hermana y avisarle que estaba saliendo de la habitación del hotel._

_Marqué su número de celular y esperé a que contestara pero nunca ocurrió._

_Usted se está comunicando con el celular de Alice, por favor deje su mensaje después de la señal._

_Corté de inmediato, porque tenía un mal presentimiento. Yo no era de esas que sentían cuando algo iba mal, pero en este momento me empecé a preocupar. Seguro son los nervios, seguro son los nervios. _

_Aunque trataba de convencerme, algo me decía en mi corazón que tenía que preocuparme. Sentí el coche detenerse y le pregunté al chofer por qué había parado si todavía no habíamos llegado._

_- Señorita, el tránsito está congestionado. Hay mucho tránsito varado._

_- ¿Por qué? Si hoy es un día en el que no circulan muchos autos._

_- No lo sé._

_Traté de llamar, otra vez, a mi hermana pero el resultado fue el mismo de antes. Traté con mi madre, pero daba el contestador._

_- Esto no puede estar pasando.- Susurré._

_Miré por el parabrisas y vi algo que no tendría que haber visto. _

_Era un avión estrellándose por una de las torres dónde se iba a celebrar mi matrimonio._

_- ¡NO!- Grité mientras bajaba del auto. _

_Traté de llamar otra vez al celular de alguien para avisar, pero otra vez no me contestaban. Debe estar todo el mundo afuera por eso no tienen los celulares. Evacuaron._

Ojalá hubieran evacuado. Si hubiera sido así en este momento estaría junto a mis seres queridos. Pero no.

Cuando me enteré que todos habían muerto en el atentado, me volví una loca desquiciada. No comí por días pero después recapacité y pensé en mis hijos. Los que llevaba dentro de mi vientre.

A la semana siguiente me enteré por medio de internet y el noticiero que había sido un atentado y no un accidente. Cómo hubiera deseado que ese no sea el día de mi boda, pero bueno. Hay que superarlo.

La radio estaba prendida a un volumen para nada razonable. Desde la cocina se escuchaba. Empezó a sonar una canción que nunca había escuchado pero que algunas partes de la letra me llegaron hasta el corazón.

_Me tengo que acostumbrar a un mundo donde no estas._

Esto es justo lo que tuve que hacer.

_Sin ti debo seguir, aunque no quiera creo que ya no hay otra manera._

Sin Edward fue muy difícil.

_Sin ti debo seguir aunque seas tú la vida entera, creo que ya no hay otra manera._

El estribillo describía todo lo que tuve que pasar.

Creo que sin la esperanza no hubiera podido seguir. Sin mis soles. Sin ellos no hubiera podido…

- Llegué.- Gritó una pequeña intrusa cruzando la puerta de la casa en la plata baja.

Quizá cuando piensas que la vida te sacó todo lo que tenías, puede que te dé cosas buenas también por las cual seguir viviendo. Y eso es lo que me pasó a mí. En un momento llegué a pensar en suicidarme, pero eso sería injusto para mis pequeños angelitos. Ellos son lo que ahora llamo luz de mis ojos. Ellos cambiaron mi vida drásticamente cuando pensé que estaba todo perdido. Ellos. Ellos que eran igualitos a él, pero con algunas características mías. Sí, mis hijos.

Después de toda la tragedia el día de mi "no casamiento", llegué a pensar en "¿para qué vivir en este mundo si no tengo al amor de mi vida? ", pero también pensé en los seres que llevaba dentro de mi vientre. Esperaría a que nacieran y los dejaría en manos de quién yo considere responsable y buena para la crianza de mis hijos y yo me iría de este mundo. Esa era la próxima meta que tenía hace nueve años, pero cuando di a luz y vi a dos gotas de agua y que se parecían a su padre, no pude hacerlo. Ellos fueron los que me pusieron una nueva meta, que era cuidarlos a ellos. Y gracias a dios estoy agradecida de no haberme quitado la vida, que eso hubiera sido lo más estúpido de mi parte, aunque lo único que quisiera es estar al lado de Edward sin importar dónde.

Gracias a ellos, aprendí a luchar. Gracias a ellos aprendí a no perder las esperanzas. Gracias a ellos aprendí a amar de una forma diferente. Gracias a ellos pude decir cuáles eran mis errores. Gracias a ellos… Gracias a ellos estoy viva. Sin ellos no hubiera podido. Los amo con todo mi corazón.

No me di cuenta cuando empecé a llorar de nuevo hasta que sentí a alguien que me secaba las lágrimas.

- Mami, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Estás triste?

Mi pequeño Edward Anthony, más conocido como Juni. Siempre tan preocupado por mi. Era igual a su padre pero con mis ojos. Alto, pelo rubio, ojos chocolate. El carácter era igual al mío. Cariñoso, positivo, se reía de todo mi pequeño, tenía sentido del humor. En cambio, Renesmee era mi pequeña copia andante. En todo había salido a mi, aspecto físico, psicológico y gestual.

Los dos, para estar por cumplir los nueve años, eran muy maduros y compañeros. Sé que todos los hermanos siempre se peleaban pero mis hijos no, por sobre todas las cosas eran muy compañeros, amable entre ellos y mejores amigos entre sí.

Estoy muy orgullosa de que sean así, y sé que Edward también está, esté donde esté, muy orgulloso de ellos y de cómo los crié.

Porque no me di por vencida, porque por más cosas que la vida me quitó, fui fuerte.

La vida muchas veces te saca cosas que son muy queridas o valoradas, personas o cosas materiales o no materiales, pero por cada cosa que te saca te entrega otra que podes llegar a queres igual o más de lo que te sacó. Está claro que en mi caso me sacó a mi familia, pero me entregó a mis dos luceros que son por lo cuál sigo viviendo el día a día.

- Mami, contéstanos, ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras?

- Por nada en especial. Sólo es que estoy emocionada y agradecida de la visa porque ustedes son lo más maravilloso que me mandó. Denme un abrazo.

Mi pequeña Renesmee y mi pequeño Juni saltaron arriba mío envolviéndome entre sus brazos y juntos caímos en mi cama riéndonos y tratando de ser felices y de derrumbar todos los nuevos obstáculos que la vida tiene para nosotros. Juntos, siempre juntos.

* * *

**CANCIONES: NO HAY OTRA MANERA - MODERATTO**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**¿REVIEW? ¿REVIEWCITO? ¡PLEASE! SI TE GUSTÓ DALE AL BOTON GO :)**

**~ CAAAM**


End file.
